The Forgotten Hero
by MaximusNightshade8
Summary: Another Chaos story. My take on Percy's betrayal and what he does to avenge it.
1. End of A War

**The beginning is sort of based on another author's story but I don't know the author so I'm really sorry. It becomes more original later on. **

Chapter 1: End of a War

My name is Percy Jackson. At least that's what they used to call me. My friends I mean, who mostly aren't my friends anymore.

Let me start over. It all began after I was blasted into a mountain.

**Flashback**

My body was broken. I could hear blood rushing in my ears. Why is my current chair a mountain? Simple. Porphyrion put me there with his lightning bolt. It was the final battle, the fight that would save or destroy the world. The seven of the prophecy have made it to Olympus and were currently engaged in battling the giants plus their crazy evil mother, Gaea.

Anyway, back to my situation. The gods have come, no long schizophrenic by the uniting of the camps. Each god was fighting alongside their children, or in Artemis' case, the hunters. The giants' numbers were slowly dwindling as well as demigods. Then Porphyrion yelled and the ground rumbled.

Cracks appeared in the Earth as monsters crawled their way out, blood lust in their eyes. I leapt into the fray, stabbing, slashing and hacking like a demon. i heard a battle cry behind me and I knew the demigods had followed my lead. It continued this way until I saw something in the corner of my eye. A Hunter of Artemis lay motionless on the ground, covered in blood. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the sight of the moon goddess wrapped in earth tendrils with Porphyrion standing over her that drew my eye.

I quickly stabbed the dracanae I was fighting and jumped in front of Artemis, just a Porphyrion's bolt came flying at us and threw me into Olympus.

"PERCY!" I heard someone shout.

I struggled to open my eyes and coughed. Then it came. I felt my stomach clench, a fiery anger building up inside of me and I let out a cry of pure rage.

**Artemis POV**

We were in Greece, at the foot of OLympus, the root of our existence. The Olympians had entered the fight. I had summoned my Hunters and Hades had transported the demigod camps and we were fighting with all we had. For a time, it seemed we were winning despite some of our demigods falling. My Hunters and I were perched on the cliffs of Olympus and its surrounding trees, firing arrows at the giants who opposed us.

Then a loud cry was heard and I stopped firing arrows for a moment. The ground began to shake and the hands of monsters began crawling their way out. I was about to tell my Hunters to start firing again but I was stopped by a loud defiant shout as I saw a blur of orange and black jump into the monster horde.

Another cry echoed as the figure began destroying every monster within 20 feet of him. It could only be one person, Percy Jackson.

I gave a shout and a volley of arrows covered the sun and shot into the monster horde. We continued firing, each arrow finding its mark. A few of my Hunters ran out of arrows and leapt into the fray using their hunting knives.

It went on like this until I saw one of my Hunters get hit in the back by a cyclopes that had snuck up on her while she was distracted by a hellhound. I quickly leapt down from my high place in a tree, simultaneously shooting an arrow at the cyclopes. As soon as my feet touched ground I ripped out my hunting knife and stabbed the hellhound in the eye.

The air tensed around me as I heard arrows shoot the monsters within 30 feet of me as I knelt down by the Hunter, Alex. She was covered in cuts and bruises from the battle and blood leaked out of her mouth. My face paled at the sight of one my own's blood. I reached out to touch her but was stopped as an earthen tendric shot out of the earth and wrapped around my arm. More and more shot out and soon I was trapped, growling as I struggled to get out of Gaea's grasp.

A shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see the giant king, Porphyrion, smiling an evil grin at me.

"So goddess, bested by my mother I see. A fine specimen you are," he mocked, reaching out to touch me. I snapped out at his hand and he drew back, glaring at me. "Well, I'm afraid you are at a crossroads, my dear. Be my bride, or be my kill."

"Is there really much of a choice? I'll take death thank you, although it is a pity to have to die seeing your ugly face," I snarled.

He growled. "Then so be it!" he said raising his lightning bolt.

I clenched my jaw and glared into his eye. I would face death head on. I prepared myself for the strike and I was hit...in the side. The force of the hit snapped the earthen tendrils that held me and I slid 5 feet away just as I saw the lightning bolt hit Perseus.

"PERCY!" I cried.

His body flew and crashed hard into Olympus. Porphyrion grinned and turned to me.

"Let's try that again," he growled.

I reached for my hunting knife before a loud cry of pure rage echoed across the battlefield. Everyone paused to look at the mountain where it had came from before a screaming bullet of water from the river hit Porphyrion in the chest.

When the dust cleared Porphyrion was laying on his back, but that wasn't what I paid attention to, it was the figure in tattered clothes punching the giant furiously.

**Percy POV**

My hands were covered in ichor, blood spilling from Porphyrion mouth as I continued punching his mangled face.

"So demigod, you believe you have won?" the giant mocked. "Tell me, who will you celebrate with when you return? After all, your parents are dead."

I stopped in shock. My parents were dead? Unfortunately this gave Porphyrion an opening and he hit me with an uppercut that shot me into the air. I could feel my ribs cracking.

"Come back down here Jackson!" he shouted and I felt a bolt of lightning strike me.

I fell to the earth limply and as I saw the ground come closer the shock turned into anger, and unquenchable vengeance, and Porphyrion would suffer.

I took my pen out and uncapped Riptide. I tilted myself so that I was going down head first.

"Porphyrion!" I bellowed as I fell, drawing water from the river to surround me. The giant looked up.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" I shouted crashing Porphyrion, plunging my sword through his chest, the water cushioning my fall.

Porphyrion cried out in pain. "I could use some help now!" I shouted to the gods who stood there dumbfounded.

Artemis broke out of her trance and shot an arrow at the giants' head and the moment it made contact, I sliced my sword through his neck in one stroke and the giant king's body dissolved into dust.

Breathing heavily, I turned to the Olympians. I cracked a tired smile.

"So, nice day huh?" I said before I fainted, my last image being Artemis glaring at me mouth agape before my world faded to black.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the sight of several pairs of eyes.

"What the-" I shouted startled, sitting up. I immediately regretted it when a sharp pain flared up in my chest.

"Whoa Percy, your ribs aren't fully healed yet. Relax," someone said pushing me back down.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my forehead. Everything felt so loud and the room was too bright.

"Well, do you want the long version or the short version?" Thalia asked.

"Short version please."

"Well you crashed into a mountain, beat Porphyrion up and killed him. But while doing that you released too much energy for your body to handle at once and you fainted. Way to go Kelp Head," Thalia explained smirking.

"Oh," I said.

"Oh? That's all you say? You almost died! You frickin' crashed into a mountain and got shot by a lightning bolt twice and that's all you say? Oh?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yep."

"Ugh, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said hugging me.

"It's good to see you awake Perseus," a familiar voice said.

"Chiron," I said smiling.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, I believe percy needs his rest," he said.

All four sighed.

"But we didn't get to t-" grover and Nico complained before they were interrupted.

"Come on Goathead and Death Breath," Thalia said dragging the two by their ears out of the infirmary.

"See you later Seaweed brain," Annabeth smiled planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled and that was how I fell asleep.

2 weeks later

My breakfast was interrupted by the sound of a horn. It has been 2 weeks since I healed and I have been enjoying the peace. I think I might actually get to live a normal life. Or as normal as you can get being a demigod.

New campers have been coming in floods and the Romans sometimes visit. But I have been enjoying this time with my awesome, beautiful, and ass-kicking girlfriend, Annabeth.

About a week ago I gave her a promise ring and I've been incredibly happy since.

Anyway, back to my interrupted breakfast. The campers trudged up the hill to Thalia's pine tree. When I reached the top I saw a boy running away from 2 dracnae. I quickly took out Riptide and ran down to help him.

"Hey!" I called out to him.

The boy looked up and sent me a look that said "help-me-now!"

I leapt at the dracnae and quickly disarmed one and stabbed the other in the chest. I spun around and lifted my sword just in time to block a knife from the "disarmed" dracnae. I kicked it away and sliced off its head. I turned around and saw the boy come toward me.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I smiled holding out my hand.

He ignored it and bent down to pick up something behind me. Once he had it he rolled around in the monster dust and ran up the hill to the campers who couldn't see the fight because of the trees.

I trudged back up the hill, confused by the boy's actions. I was greeted by some glares.

"Well its about time you got here!" Clarisse yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You left Theo to battle the dracnae on his own!" she yelled.

"What? I killed them!" I said in shock.

"Really? Then how do you explain him being covered in monster dust with a dracnae claw?" she demanded.

I looked over at "Theo" and he was smirking. What the heck did I ever do to him?

I shifted my gaze to look at my friends. Nico and Thalia were glaring at Theo and Grover, Annabeth, Katie Gardner, and the Stolls had a confused look on their faces.

I shook my head. Then I laughed. The smirk melted off Theo's face and my friends began laughing along with me.

"Okay, believe what you want. Whatever. I don't crave attention. So yeah, oh and Thalia, I'm sorry," I said, the last part because there was a lightning bolt over Theo's head.

"Ugh," Thalia groaned face-palming.

"Ha, I'm a son of Zeus. bow to me!" Theo said standing up straighter.

Some idiots actually bowed to him. Probably the new campers. mY friends and I just rolled on the ground laughing.

"Us? Bow to you?" Thalia said wiping her eyes. "I don't thinks so. Percy was and is the Hero Of Olympus twice! What have you done?"

"I killed two dracnae without training!" Theo said.

"You mean _Percy _killed two draconae. Who would actually believe it was you? Besides, and Kelp Head you better not get a big head over this, Percy killed the Minotaur with his bare hands a few hours after he discovered he was a demigod."

"Pfft, whatever," he said walking away, a few new campers following him.

Once only my friends were the only one's left, I started laughing again.

"What a douchebag!" I said in between laughs. "Oh and Thalia, thanks."

Thalia put her arm over my shoulders and was laughing hard too. "Just remember what I said. Your head doesn't need to get any bigger. It's already the size of the ocean your dad rules.

I pouted and everyone began laughing again. Eventually, we calmed down and went off to our daily activities.

2 weeks later

Theo. Is. An. Idiot.

The guy is super annoying. All the new campers were under the impression that Theo had strangled Porphyrion with his bare hands or something and that all my adventures were just "made up propaganda."

Much to Theo's dismay however, I didn't care. Sure he was annoying but as long as I had my friends then I was fine. Every now and then I just leave camp to visit my mother's and Paul's graves and I've learned to heal. Everytime I return from those visits though Theo's standing there with his posse which was getting really irritating. I just ignore them and walk to my cabin or some other place.

Theo must have figured out that I didn't care about his badmouthing me as long as I had my friends. However, one day that number started to dwindle. First, it was the Stolls. They walked up to me one day and accused me of ratting them out on a big prank they were going to pull and getting them punished.

The next day, Katie Gardner slapped me, saying I had torched her garden the day before she was going to harvest the vegetable in int. By now I was getting worried. Someone was framing me. All I had now were Grover and Annabeth since Thalia and Nico were out doing their duties for the gods and Jason, Piper, and Leo were at the Roman camp with Frank and Hazel.

Then the day came when Grover yelled at me for almost burning down juniper's tree and for breaking the reed pipes that were given to him by his great grandfather. It was now when I realized how much I really needed Annabeth. I wanted something that would make sure she would be by my side forever.

I found myself at Olympus, asking permission from Athena to marry Annabeth. Surprisingly she said yes. I guess jumping into Tartarus for Annabeth has its perks. I already had the ring picked out I had planned to ask her tonight on the beach. I looked all over camp for her to tell her to meet at 7 but I couldn't find her. I asked Malcolm but he just glared at me and told me he hadn't seen her. Great, his mom might approve but he as sure as Hades didn't. I went to the beach, a small box bearing the ring in my pocket, to relax and clear my thoughts to make sure I knew how to do this but what I found was something unexpected.

I saw Theo making out with some blonde. Probably someone from the  
>Aphrodite cabin. I snuck closer to see who it was. I know creepy right? Spying on two people making out. Well, it turned out to be useful because what I saw broke my heart.<p>

On the blonde's left hand was a ring. The promise ring I had given to Annabeth.

The two broke apart. "Come on Annabeth, just break up with him. Look at who he is. He's betrayed his own friends. How long before he betrays you. Stay with me and break up with him," Theo told her.

Annabeth smiled. "Your right. He's not the boy he used to be. I can't be with such a bad person," she said grabbing Theo's face and kissing him.

If only you knew the truth, I thought. I walked silently away, leaving the box that held what could have been a wonderful future, in the sand.


	3. An Ultimatum

Chapter 3: An Ultimatum

I walked to my cabin and collected my stuff. When I looked around the room to make sure I didn't forget anything, my eyes landed on pictures hung up on the walls. my heart hurt again when I saw a picture of Annabeth. I took it down and walked over to the trash can. When I let go, I let go of her. It was the end. I left my cabin and left a note on the door. There was nothing for me here, and now, my new life begins.

I took a step out of the boundary and walked down to the road. I took out a drachma and hailed the Grey Sisters to get a ride to New York, specifically, Olympus.

I entered through the doors of the Empire State Building and approached the doorman.

"600th Floor," I said.

"Ain't no such thing kid," the man said without looking up.

Suddenly all the anger and betrayal that I had kept inside all night burst. I picked up the doorman by the neck and smashed him against the wall.

"You would do well not to cross the Hero of Olympus," I snarled. I didn't usually use my title but this guy was a pain in the ass.

The doorman's eyes widened and he stuck a trembling hand in his pocket and placed a card in my hand.

"Thank you," I said coldly.

I entered the elevator and slid the card in a slot. The button for the 600th floor appeared and I pressed it. I remembered the last time I rode this elevator, when Annabeth, Thalia, and I rode it to face Kronos. Then I remembered what had happened to Annabeth and I remembered why if everything went well, this would be my last ride to Olympus.

When the doors opened I made my way down the streets of Olympus to the throne room. I kept my head down and hands shoved in my pockets. I got stares from the minor gods and nymphs but I just ignored them. I needed to do this and nothing could distract me.

I arrived at the hall of the gods and the Olympians were in an argument. Well, most of them. Ares and Aphrodite were making out in the corner which I tried not to notice. It didn't help that they were loud and obnoxious about. Honestly, can you keep your lip smacking to yourself?

My dad and Apollo were arguing about Apollo's haikus and whether Dad's or Apollo's chariot horses were better; Zeus was talking to Hera about the importance of mesosphere; Hephaestus was tinkering with something that vaguely resembled a robot chicken; Demeter was explaining the necessity of cereal to a Dionysus that looked like he would give anything not to be here right now, Athena and Hermes were arguing about something that Hermes did, something about "the decreasing of stock on Architecture Beat Magazine;" Hestia was calmly tending the fire while Artemis was playing with a dagger bored on her throne.

When I walked in she was the first to notice and perked up. She cleared her throat once and the Olympians continued talking, or in the War god's and Love goddess' case, sucking off each other faces.

Her eyes narrowed. "AHEM!"

The gods stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Artemis. She gestured to me and I felt 13 pairs of eyes on me.

"Here to collect your reward from the war hero?" Zeus sighed.

"Yes," I answered, eyes still to the ground.

Zeus sighed again. "What'll it be then? A lifetime of riches, godhood?"

"Actually I ask for two things," I said.

He glared at me then he sighed _again. _Seriously, does this guy have a breathing problem or something? "Very well."

"One," I said. "I wish that Hades and Hestia be given thrones on Olympus."

The gods looked at me bewildered. Then Zeus snapped his fingers and two thrones appeared next to Hermes and Demeter. Hestia beamed at me and sat on her throne.

"And two." I paused. I looked up and revealed all the sadness and anguish in my eyes. I swear Demeter flinched. "I wish to die," I finished.

The Olympians were in an uproar.

"But you're the Hero of Olympus!"

"You defeated Kronos and Gaea!"

"You're too handsome to die."

"Yay!"

"More wine!"

"You're leaving Annabeth!"

The last one struck a nerve. I turned to Athena. "Me. Leave Annabeth," I said softly.

"Yes, what good was it asking for my blessing when you're just going to kill yourself?" she questioned angrily.

That's when something snapped.

I let out a cold chuckle. Then my lips curved into a cruel grin. "ANNABETH FRICKIN' CHEATED ON ME WITH YOUR FRICKIN' SON!" I shouted, turning to Zeus.

I took a breath. "Fine, if you won't kill me then I shall resort to doing it myself," I growled quickly taking out Riptide and putting it on my chest.

Goodbye, I thought, tears in my eyes. I pressed on Riptide and just before the blade entered my body, my world went dark.

I woke in a white room.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

A woman dressed in a white dress walked in a door that appeared out of nowhere.

As she came closer I noticed that her eyes were a swirling white and black.

"You, my young hero, are nowhere," she said.

"Ah, and where is that exactly?"

She chuckled. "I speak the truth young one."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chaos, creator of the the Universe," she answered.

"Oh," I said. Then my face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, I thought Chaos was a man."

The woman chuckled again. "My original form is female but due to many people thinking of me as a man I created a male version of myself."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Sorry My Lady," I apologised.

"It is alright. But now, onto more important topics. I am aware that you wanted to kill yourself. I saved you before you could."

"Why?"

"Because Perseus, I am willing to offer you a position in the army of Chaos."

My mouth opened in shock. "Why me?"

"Because you are experienced, loyal, respectable, and selfless. Your leadership capabilities are beyond your age. Now the question is, will you join?"

I thought. To do this would be giving up my world as I knew it. But then again I already committed myself to that when I tried to commit suicide.

I smiled. "I will join."

Chaos smiled. "Good. Brace yourself."

"Wait, what-" Chaos shot a beam of darkness at me and I was engulfed. When the darkness dissipated I was greeted with a smiling Chaos.

"Congratulations Percy, you have your wings. Now, push them out of your back."

I was still shocked that I even _had _wings, but I obliged and felt a pressure in between my shoulder blades. I pushed and I felt 100 times better, my wings free.

Chaos gaped at me. "Your-your wings. They're black."

I looked at my wings and they were indeed black with a gold trim on the edges.

I smiled at my wings and turned to a shocked Chaos. "What's wrong with my wings?" I asked.

"The prophecy. My soldiers have white wings. The legend foretold of a soldier with black and gold wings," she said.

"Great, another prophecy. Isn't two enough?" I groaned.

Chaos smiled. "Percy, you are the Commander of my army and my heir."

"What?" My eyes widened. Today was really weird.

"Yes, you are. Now, here's your uniform."

I was again engulfed in darkness and when the light returned I found myself clothed in a silver cloak with a black shirt. My cloak was trimmed in gold and my forearms were covered in silver vambraces. Around my waist were hunting knives. My shirt had a crescent moon on my chest and was trimmed in silver. My hood was up and I probably looked like some dark assassin/fallen angel.

"This is totally bad ass," I said grinning.

Chaos smiled. "Percy, many of my soldiers take another name when they join. Will you?"

I thought. I'm leaving my old life behind. This is my new life. With a new life comes a new name. I smiled. "My name is Nex, Nex Ultar. In other words, the Avenger of Death."


	4. The New War

Chapter 4: The New War

5 Years Later

**Annabeth POV**

I walked to the Big House. Chiron had called a meeting and all the counselors had to be there. I walked into the meeting room.

"Ah, Annabeth, you're here, now we can begin," Chiron said.

"Olympus has requested that the strongest demigods be sent from each camp.

Naturally the seven of the prophecy shall be selected but seeing as Percy is not here," several people flinched at his name. "then we need another hero."

"Duh, it should be me," Theo said walking to my side.

"I don't believe you were called to be here Theseus," Chiron growled.

"Ah c'mon, we all know I'm the strongest at camp," Jason glared at Theo as his brother boasted. "Accept it, you need me."

Chiron sighed. "Very well, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Theo shall be sent to

Olympus. There you will meet Frank and Hazel."

"Yes!" Theo shouted before he bent down and kissed me. The other counselors looked at us with disgust. Its been 5 years and yet something doesn't feel right when he kisses me. It felt empty. My thoughts wandered to _him, _the boy with beautiful seagreen eyes.

Flashback

"Annabeth, why are you still with Jackson? Look at what he is. he betrayed his friends. How long before he betrays you?" Theo asked me.

I thought about Percy's actions of the last two weeks. Did he have any idea how much of an ass he was being to his friends? I can't believe he almost burned Juniper's tree. Meanwhile, Theo's been there, helping them and me and I guess somewhere in there we were attracted to each other.

That's why I said, "You're right. He's not who he once was. I love you and he's dead to me." Then we resumed kissing, my hands running through his blonde hair. Eventually, we got tired and went back to our cabins.

The next morning I noticed Percy wasn't at breakfast. I brushed it off. He was probably sleeping in late. When should I break up with him, I thought.

After breakfast I went around doing my activities and I didn't find him anywhere. Then it hit me, he must be at the beach. I walked down to Percy's spot and I found footprints that went behind a bush and came back the same way. A gleam caught my eye. I found a small box and inside was a ring. My heart clenched when I read the inscription. _My heart is your for all eternity-Your Seaweed Brain._

It was an engagement ring. Percy was going to propose. Why was it on the ground? My eyes widened as the pieces came together. The ring, the footprints. Percy had seen me with Theo.

Shoving the box in my pocket, I sprinted to Percy's cabin. I found a note on the door and ripped it off. I opened the door and the cabin was completely empty. I looked down and in a trash can I found a picture. It was a picture of Percy and I sitting on the beach, smiling and relaxing into each other.

My eye teared up and I sat on Percy's bed and opened up the note:

Dear Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Chiron,

I would call you my friends but all of you hate me now except Chiron so I don't think it would be right. I left camp because there is nothing left for me here. I'm sorry that I made you hate me. Though I never did any of the things you accused me of I will accept it. Just know that I never have and never will hate you. You guys were my closest friends, my family. I loved you all, especially you Annabeth. No words can describe how much I love you. I never will stop loving you, even when Hades claims me today when the Fates cut my string. I love you and i'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I thank you all for the memories and I wish I could have been a better friend.

Your eternal friend,

Perseus Jackson

P.S. Thank you Thalia, Nico, Chiron, for always being there for me.

I sobbed. Percy loved me and i had abandoned him when he needed me most. My friends hated him and he would never stop loving them. My chest hurt from all the guilt. Theo was all I had now because Percy had given himself to Hades. He killed himself and it was all my fault.

Flashback End

I blinked back tears as I remembered what I had done.

30 minutes later, I found myself in the throne room of OLympus.

"Lord Zeus, why have you called us here?" I asked.

"There is a new threat arising. The Primordials are stirring. We need our best demigods to fight these new foes."

"Then you'll need our help," a female voice said. I looked up to see a fireball falling from the sky.


	5. A Meeting

Chapter 5: A Meeting

20 Minutes Before

**Percy POV**

"What do you mean I have to go back to Earth?!"

"Now Nex, you need to calm down. The Primordials are rising and the Earth needs

you to protect them," Chaos explained.

"Great, just peachy," I sighed.

Chaos pouted which was actually kind of cute.

"Gah, whatever! Yes milady, I will go to Earth," I said.

"Good Nex, now I'll be teleporting you high above the Earth directly above the Olympian throne room," Chaos said.

"So I could have a badass entrance?" I asked.

"Yes, for lack of better words, 'so you will have a badass entrance,'" Chaos sighed.

"Yes!" I leapt up and punched the air. " I got Chaos to swear! Oh yeah, who's your daddy!"

Chaos chuckled. "You are so immature. Make me proud hero." Then with a wave of her hand I was hurtling toward the Earth. Why didn't I burn up in a fireball? Two reason. One, the blood of Poseidon in my veins protected me from the heat. Two, the blessing of Chaos enables me to control fire. In short, I was an awesome frickin' fireball who's hurtling toward the throne room of Olympus.

Wind spirits came up to stop me but a simple wave of my hand sent the spiralling. Then I broke the sound barrier and with a loud boom I crashed into the center of the Olympian throne room.

My hood was up and I smirked as I stood up to face the shocked gods and demigods.

"Well hello," I said simply.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU ENTER OLYMPUS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Zeus exploded.

I laughed which made Zeus' face even redder. "I am Nex Ultar, but you can call me Nex. I am the Commander of the Army of Chaos and the Heir of the universe."

"WHAT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN N-"

"Geez Zeus, don't get your panties in a twist," I said nonchalantly.

Zeus looked just about ready to pop. "HOW DARE-"

"Zeus, ever heard of an inside voice? Now as the heir of Chaos, I order you to stop talking," I said pointing a finger at him.

Zeus opened his mouth to shout but nothing came out. His eyes widened in shock and he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. This was the last straw and everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright, settle down. I ring news from Lady Chaos," I said and the throne room quieted down.

"Don't you mean Lord Chaos?" A voice said from behind me, a voice I could never forget. I turned to face Annabeth and noticed Theo standing beside her with an arm around her waist. I frowned. This was the girl I jumped into Tartarus for. The girl that betrayed me and the girl I still loved.

"No, I'm pretty sure Lady Chaos is right, after all, she _is _my mother," I said.

The throne room erupted in gasps.

"Wait, let me fix that. She's my _adoptive _mother. My birth mother is a mortal and my father is one of you," I said gesturing around the room.

"Boy, let me see your eyes," Athena said.

I turned and smirked. "Now that would make this too easy for you, wouldn't it?"

"Then how are we expected to trust you?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

I turned to her and smiled smugly. "Because you need me." I snapped my fingers and Zeus was able to talk again.

"-ET ME TALK THIS INSTANT! Oh, thank you. Now as much as it pains me to say this, I agree with you," Zeus said.

Again the room erupted in gasps. Zeus never _just _agrees.

I smiled. "Glad we could come to an agreement."

Zeus grunted. "You will accompany the demigods to Camp Half-Blood as a base. Chiron will determine your living arrangements."

"Cool, meet you there," I said.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you going to get there without a car. The camp is on Long Island," she said.

I smirked for like the fifteenth time since I got here. "I have my ways." I unfolded my wings and shot up into the air, speeding towards Long Island faster than sound.

I landed on the beach of camp and folded in my sore wings. Pumping your wings that fast aches after a while. I looked around. The beach hadn't changed, the waves still beat upon the shore methodically. I breathed in the sea air. This beach held sour memories, but also happy ones. I smiled and walked into the surf. I stopped when I was at kneelength and relaxed in the salty air. The ocean seemed to grow calmer.

The son of the sea had returned.

I took off my hood and let the wind run through my hair. The day was perfect and the sun was nearing dusk. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Who are you?"

I turned to see a young girl with long black hair and sea green eyes. She looked about 7 and freckles were lightly sprinkled her nose and a sword hung at her waist.

"Me? My name is Nex," I said.

"You have eyes like mine," she said.

"I guess. Who's your godly parent?" Although I had a sneaking suspicion.

"Poseidon," she answered.

I smiled. So Poseidon had another kid huh? I always wanted a sister.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why so many questions?" She asked suspiciously, her hand moving to the hilt of her sword.

I noticed and chuckled. "Just trying to make conversation," I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"If you need to know my name is Diana Jackland," she said.

Jackland. It sounded so much like Jackson. The thought saddened me as I remembered my dead family.

"Can you keep a secret?" If asked her.

"As long as you're not some crazy convict charged with murder, then yes, I can keep a secret," she said cheekily.

I laughed. "I promise I'm not some crazy murderer. One more question, did you ever want a brother?"

Diana looked up in confusion and a gentle smile lit up her face. "Yes."

"Well you just got one. The name's Percy Jackson, my real name that is, son of Poseidon."

Diana's eyes widened and did something unexpected. She ran up to me and hugged me, squeezing my stomach. "I always wanted a brother," she said into my chest.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Diana, I need to know. What did you think about me before you met me? I mean, when you heard my name, what did you think?"

Diana pulled away and looked up at me. "The campers said you were the Hero of Olympus. But they said that you were a bad person with a big ego. They said you did bad things to your friends. Theo said you cheated on Annabeth."

Anger flared in my chest and I tried hard not to show it. I didn't mind what the campers had said about me, because after all, what did they know? But when Diana said that Theo told her I cheated on Annabeth, it made me so angry it brought tears to my eyes.

"Percy, don't cry. I didn't believe them. I knew you would be a good brother," Diana said hugging me.

My eyes softened and I felt the anger leave me. I chuckled. "Thank you. You're a good sister. I promise to be the best brother you could have."

"I love you Percy, the gods were nice to bring you here," she said.

I smiled. "Love ya too sis."


	6. Who He Was

Chapter 6: Who He Was

"Diana?" I asked.

"Yeah Percy?" she said.

We were lying in the sand talking about our lives. She told me how her mother had died in a car accident and she was given to her aunt. At first she was all smiles, that is until the life insurance money ran out. Then it was slavery and beatings for Diana. Eventually, she was saved by Grover and she was taken to Camp Half-Blood.

I smiled as I thought about how we had a common friend, but then I remembered what he thought I did and was dipped back into sadness.

"At camp you can't tell anyone about me. You have to call me Nex okay?" I told her.

"Okay Percy," Diana said.

I ruffled her hair and put my hood up. The others should be back now. Showtime. I began walking towards the camp, Diana in tow. A horn sounded and the campers headed to the pavilion.

A grin spread across my face as I quietly unfolded my wings.

Diana's eyes widened but kept silent. I shot silently into the air and quietly perched onto a column in the pavilion once everyone had seated themselves.

"Attention campers," Chiron said. "The Olympians have requested that 7 campers shall battle the new threat that is arising, the Primordials."

The pavilion was filled with gasps.

"A warrior shall accompany them," Chiron said.

"Where is he?" someone said.

"We don't know. Annabeth said he should be here."

"Who is he?" another asked.

"That would be me," I said. Everyone turned to look at me and I stood up and unfolded my wings. I swooped down so i was standing next to Chiron. Hey what's the point of having wings if you can't make an awesome entrance?

Everyone was staring at me wide-eyed except for Diana who just smiled.

"To answer your question as to who I am, I am Nex Ultar, Commander of the Army of Chaos and her heir."

"Army of Chaos? Yeah right. Look at you. I could beat you in seconds," someone said.

I turned. "Theseus Williams. I have heard much about you. Your so called victory over two dracnae without training. I am not impressed. Any private in the army of Chaos could take on at least 3 hellhounds at once without training with their _bare hands_. How do I know? I have seen it," I said darkly.

Theseus scoffed. "Really? Well wise one? How about you? What have you faced oh omniscient one? What have your cowardly pathetic troops faced."

I moved at the speed of light and pinned Theo against a column. "Dare to insult my troops again and I will make you suffer. Each and everyone has seen things you could not even dream of, witnessed things that no one should see."

Theo paled.

"Put him down!"

I looked at who had yelled. What a surprised Annabeth.

"What, scared I'll hurt your precious boyfriend? Don't be. I wouldn't worry. I could never hurt the boy you hurt another for."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What-"

"Oh yes daughter of Athena, I know what you have done. I know what went on 5 years ago. A pity the boy had to die."

Annabeth's shocked look turned into a glare. "How dare you! You disrespect his memory by talking about him like that! Talking about him as if he was a weak boy who needs to be pitied. He was a man!"

"Then why'd you do it then!"

"What?"

"Break Percy Jackson's heart!"

Everyone turned to Annabeth shocked.

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did. You broke his heart. He loved you. He jumped into Tartarus for you and you cheated on him with this bastard!" I shoved Theo further into the column. I knew I should stop but I couldn't. The rage was too much.

"How would you know?" Annabeth screamed. "How would you know what we've been through?" She stalked over to me and I continued to glare at Theo.

"Don't you dare touch me," I growled.

"Oh, I dare," and with that she ripped my hood off.

Annabeth gasped and she backed away.

"So is this what you wanted?" I growled lowly.

"Percy?"

I glared at Theo once more and dropped him before turning to Annabeth. "No, Percy Jackson died, just as his letter said." I looked over at Diana and smiled. "See ya around sis," and I flew into the air. Soaring to who knows where.


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

**Annabeth POV**

Percy's alive. Percy Jackson is alive. And he hates me.

After Percy left the campers left, no one having an appetite anymore. Some glared at me, others looked at me in shock. Then there was Percy's old friends. Most of them looked down in shame while Grover stared blankly at the far wall. Me? I couldn't believe what just happened. The boy I loved was alive.

_Ha, the boy you love. Some love, betraying him like that._

Why _had _I betrayed him? Percy and I had been through so much together. Hades, he jumped into Tartarus with me. Then I went off and cheated on him with Theo when he needed me most, when his friends were leaving him and his family was dead. A felt a pang of guilt when I realized what he must have gone through, his parents being dead and his only family left, his friends, leaving him left and right.

_And he was going to propose._

And I left him. After Percy left camp and said he had gone to commit suicide I stayed with Theo.

That brings up another topic. Why did I stay with Theo? Why was I with him in the first place? For one, he was attractive. His blonde hair and blue eyes was a big contrast to Percy's black hair and sea green eyes. I guess I had wanted something different. Unfortunately Percy betraying his friends wasn't helping him either. I thought he had changed for the worst. Now I realize I was a fool. "Percy would never betray his friends," I said.

"You're right, he wouldn't," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and was faced with a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"Thal-" I was interrupted when she punched me in the face.

"What the-"

"I've been wanting do that for a long time, stupid Lycaon and his 5 year hunt," she said rubbing her fist.

"Why-"

"Because you hurt Percy. I knew he would never betray you or his friends. How could he? His fatal flaw is frickin' loyalty!" she yelled.

My chest hurt as another pang of guilt hit me. I had been such a fool.

"And you call yourself a daughter of Athena," she spat.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please forgive me, you're my best friend," I pleaded.

"And I'm Percy's too. You know how glad I am that he's alive? When the Hunters and I were teleported here right in the middle of your fight and he said you cheated on him with Theo!? When you showed that letter I was so confused. Percy would never do anything against you and you guys accused him of those things. It was all frickin' Theo's fault. Did you ever stop to think about that? Why was Theo always there, the one giving everyone the evidence, the one telling the story? Honestly I thought you were better than this. I asked each and everyone of your friends and you know what each and everyone of them said? Theo. Theo, Theo, Theo. My gods Annabeth do you know how heartbroken I was when I heard that Percy was most likely death by SUICIDE because of what YOU and his so called FRIENDS did to him, you especially? I will forgive you Annabeth but right now, Percy's my best friend and I'm going to find him," Thalia said before turning on heel and heading off in the direction Percy had flown.

I stood there shocked. Theo had done this? Theo had broken Percy and their relationship? Anger welled up inside of me and I stalked off towards Theo.

I walked up behind him while he was talking to someone and I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and grinned. "Hey Annabeth, can you believe Percy? I mean-" I punched him. I grabbed him and threw him on the ground and began punching every part of him I could reach.

"How could you? I loved him and you broke us apart! You lied to all of us and I can't believe I cheated with you! I HATE YOU! I love Percy and now he must hate me for all the things I've done!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I waled on him, all the anger and despair coming out. I stopped and slipped off of the bleeding heavily body of Theo. "He hates me," I whispered.

I sprinted towards the Athena cabin and flung myself onto my bed. Then I cried. I cried for all the things I had done, all the things I had lost. I cried until I could cry no more, the words Thalia and Percy had said sinking in. I had lost the boy I loved not to death, but to hatred and betrayal.

And it was all my fault.

I cried myself to sleep, my pillow soaked. I curled up into a ball and clutched the blankets close, regretting everything, all those terrible things I had done.


	8. Sisters

Chapter 8: Sisters

**Percy POV**

I flew. I flew so that none could suffer my anger. Despite how angry I was no one diserved the rage I fought to keep inside. That is until I reached the ocean. I went into a dive plunged into the water, speeding towards the bottom. Then I let out. In a scream of rage I began punching the ocean floor.

"Any sea creature within 50 feet of me LEAVE NOW!" I yelled.

Then I felt a large amount of water gathering around me and I blasted it all into the ground beneath me. I saw a flash of red and I was blasted upwards, out of the ocean and into the air. I was an idiot. My wings were soaked and now as I hurtled toward the earth I thought, "I'm such an idiot."

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of the crash but was surprised when it never came.

"You are such an idiot Kelp Head."

I opened my eyes and found myself hanging by my foot from Thalia's grasp.

"Thalia!"

She rolled her eyes. "Who else dumbo?"

She flew us gently down and stopped about 10 feet above the ground.

"Uh Thalia?"

Then she dropped me and I landed on my back. I groaned in pain and looked up to see Thalia laughing hysterically at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Any pea brain could answer that question," she said in between laughs.

"Thalia, why are you flying?" I asked.

She stopped laughing but the mirth was still her eyes. "Who said I couldn't?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you have acrophobia?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it Kelp-For-Brains, I'm a daughter of Zeus. I had to learn to master my abilities and that means getting over heights so yeah, I can fly."

"Oh, cool."

"You always had a way with words."

I scowled. "Shut up."

"Come on Percy, lets go back," she said.

"Yeah, don't think so," I said back.

"Is it because of Annabeth?"

"I hate her."

"Oh."

"I hate her because I'm still in love with her."

Thalia stared at me with pity. It really was sad. Betrayed by the woman you love and even after all her wrongs you still love her.

"She wants to talk to you," she said.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe its the fact that for the last 5 years she thought you were dead? She may have been a bitch but I saw her beat Theo to a pulp. She was fooled like the rest of them. I'm not saying you should forgive her but I think you should talk to her so you can let her go."

"Wow, thanks oh wise Thalia Grace," I smirked.

She scowled. "Shut it Kelp Head and go talk to Annabeth."

By now my wings had dried. It kinda sucked that since they were not part of my body when I was born they weren't affected by my powers. I shook off any remaining droplets and flew back towards camp, Thalia by my side.

I landed by the pavilion and made my way to the end of the cabins. Being Chaos' heir gives me some pretty cool powers, including creation. I pictured a cabin with walls swirling with stars and nebulae and when I stopped thinking, my literal dream cabin stood before me next to the Hecate cabin.

_Boy will they be surprised when they wake._

The next morning I walked out of my cabin. It was now day so my cabin was now decorated with shining suns and planets. _I'm so creative _I thought to myself with a smile. Then the smile disappeared just as quickly as it had come. There was Theo and his gang teasing my little sister. Then Theo made a big mistake. A crack was heard in the air as my sister fell to the ground, a red hand mark on her cheek.

Immediately I stalked over there and before Theo could say "Oh no," he was on the ground holding his bloody nose.

"How dare you hit a little girl?" I shout as I punch him endlessly. His friends tried to pull me off of him but they couldn't, especially when I had my wings beating at them. After a few minutes I was done. Theo was a bloody mess and his eyes were swollen shut. His nose was bent in an odd direction and his lips were cut open.

I walked over to Diana. I felt so ashamed. She shouldn't of had to see that. She must have been terrified of me. I knelt down in front of her and kept my eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry Diana, you probably hate me now but-" I was cut off when she squeezed me in a hug.

"You rock Percy, you beat up that stupid Theo," she said smiling.

I hugged her back. "I'd do anything for you sis." Then I stood up and ruffled her hair. I noticed a crowd had gathered around us. "Listen, I have nothing against you campers. I will let by gones be by gones and I will not hold a grudge against any of the people who are completely innocent. However, anyone who messes with my family will get to talk to me. Right sis?" I asked turning to Diana.

She just smiled shyly and hid behind me. The campers continued to stare. Then the horn blew for breakfast. "Well, are you just going to stand around or are you going to get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'ma get me some blue waffles!" I said smiling a goofy grin before walking towards the pavilion and I could feel the eyes on my back. I folded in my wings and snuck a glance behind me. I found mixed expressions. Some were shocked by my wings, others were glaring but still some were smiling, probably from me telling them I'm not a bad guy.

I felt Diana slide her hand into mine and I smiled down at her as we made our way to the pavilion.

A shock went through my body. "Aah!" I yelled. I turned to my left and saw a smirking Thalia.

"C'mon Thalia, trying to walk with my sister here," I said nudging my head towards Diana.

"Sister?" Thalia asked looking past me to my sister who was shyly looking at her.

Thalia smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, my name's Thalia. What's your's?"

Diana smiled timidly. "Diana," she said quietly.

"I'm one of Percy's friends. Since you're his sister, is it okay if I'm your friend too?"

Diana smiled happily and began nodding her head vigorously. Thalia and I laughed. It was amazing how Thalia could go from scary ass-kicker to gentle friend.

"C'mon, lets get something to eat, Percy here's holding us up," Thalia said to Diana taking her hand.

"Hey!" I protested while Diana giggled.

We got some weird looks from campers but I didn't care. My best friend and sister were having a great time with me and that's all that mattered. We _finally _reached the pavilion and I sat the Poseidon table with Diana who bid Thalia farewell to the Artemis table with the visiting Hunters.

I quickly imagined blue waffles with extra butter and syrup and my wish appeared on my plate. I got up and sacrificed a bit to Poseidon and went back to sit down.

"Percy? Why are your waffles blue?" Diana asked.

"Oh, its a long story. You see, when I was about your age, my Mom," I choked up remembering my Mom and all she had done for me.

_Pull yourself together Jackson. Now is not the time for mourning._

"My Mom married this guy named Gabe, this mean, fat, lazy guy. I later learned she only married him to cover up my demigod scent but anyway, we hated Gabe. Gabe at one point said that blue shouldn't be blue and that blue's stupid. So, my Mom went out of her way to make any food she cooked blue. And that's why I love blue food, it reminds me of my Mom and its cool," I said grinning at the end.

Diana smiled and a moment later blue pancakes appeared on her plate. "For Mommy Jackson," she said before getting up to sacrifice her food.

Man does my sister rock.

Chapter 9:

**Percy POV**

I was training in the arena practicing on some knew bronze automatons from Hephaestus. These things could fight but thanks to my 5 years of training with Chaos they were no challenge. One by one they fell as I slashed, hacked, and stabbed. Finally, they were gone. I figured Chiron would be mad that I destroyed all his new automatons so I decided to put them back together and turned them off.

I wiped some sweat off my brow and noticed a few people in the stands. Some of them I didn't know but others I certainly did. They were Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Katie, and Grover.

I capped my pen and walked over to them. I climbed the steps and gave my former friends a small smile. Their faces were of shame and sadness and I decided to fix that.

"You know, I don't blame you guys anymore. You're my friends. It wasn't really all your fault. Theo tricked you and the way he made me look drove you away. I trust you guys and I hope you'll let me be your friend again," I said.

Their faces widened with smiles and I was tackled to the ground with hugs.

"Ah, Percy, too loyal for your own good," Thalia said walking in.

My friends released me and I could breathe again.

"Yeah, well it gets me hugs Grace," I said using her last name.

Her face turned red and I laughed.

I turned to my friends, at least that's what I think they are now. Friends?


End file.
